


Session #5

by Nitrobot



Category: Spider-Man (Comicverse), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Character Study, Other, Screenplay/Script Format, Therapy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 22:42:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14778653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nitrobot/pseuds/Nitrobot
Summary: SECURITY NOTICE: All files under the SYMBIOTE ASSESSMENT PROJECT are classed as HIGHLY SENSITIVE. Any unauthorised access to these files will result in immediate termination of involved Ravencroft personnel and prosecution of accomplices.File description: Transcript of C.Kasady Assessment #5





	Session #5

**Author's Note:**

> The one thing I always write first in a new fic is the dialogue- for some reason I find it very easy to play out back and forths in my head. The challenge comes from filling in the rest of the story around the speech.  
> So, to combat that, I decided to write something that's almost exclusively dialogue.

**SYMBIOTE ASSESSMENT PROJECT FILES**

TRANSCRIPT OF C.KASADY INTERVIEW #5

16/05/2006

CONDUCTED BY DR. ASHLEY KAFKA

 

_This file and all references hitherto are marked as SENSITIVE. This file is not to be opened, shared with, distributed to, copied by or altered by unauthorised persons (see Section 5.4 of Ravencroft Personnel Guide for security clearance definitions). Consequences of disobeying this warning include immediate dismissal, sanctioning, issuing of fines of up to $50,000 and industry-wide blacklisting.This applies to both employees and civilians as appropriate._

 

**_TRANSCRIPT BEGINS_ **

 

KAFKA: Good morning, Cletus.

KASADY: What’s so good about it? I’m still stuck here, _you’re_ still stuck out there.

KAFKA: That’s true. But you know why you’re stuck in there, as you say.

KASADY: Yeah yeah, cause one’a you dumbasses doesn’t like how I blow off steam. Better than bein’ stuck in a tube though! Ain’t that how you’ve got Brock locked up? Hittin’ him with a sonic scream every few hours?

KAFKA: I’m not permitted to discuss the details of my other patients, Cletus.

KASADY: Not even a lil’ nod? C’mon, doc, just lemme know I’m not the most miserable guy here!

KAFKA: I was thinking that today we could talk more about your childhood. Your family, your friends. You mentioned in our last session that you had difficulty befriending people at St. Estes-

KASADY: As if I ever wanted to waste my damn time on any of those jerks. Clear out the rats in the summer, everyone thinks you’re a good lil boy. Find a whole lot of holes full’a bones in the backyard, blame it on dogs. But ya’ set fire to _one_ nun’s dress, and suddenly you’re not allowed near the stove no more!

KAFKA: The incident report noted that you burned Sister June’s _face_ , not her habit.

KASADY: Yeah yeah, same thing.

KAFKA: Did you resent being sent there?

KASADY: Whadda you think, doc? Not my fault no one wanted to keep me ‘round.

KAFKA: That may be, but it _was_ your fault that you had no parent to care for you. If you hadn’t given a false testimony against your father-”

KASADY: If _he_ hadn’t killed that bitch, I wouldn’t have had to tattle on him!

KAFKA: I’d just like to understand your thought process, Cletus. You mentioned that your mother frequently abused you and threatened you, culminating in her attempt to kill you. Yet when your father comes to your defence and saves your life, you decide that he should be punished?

KASADY: He didn’t _save_ me, doc, and don’t throw ‘round words like “punish” either. Makes my skin crawl. Just say “killed” like a normal broad.

KAFKA: So what did he do, if he didn’t save you?

KASADY: He stole my goddamn kill is what he did! That bitch was _mine_ to gut, _mine_ to skin! She brought _me_ into this world and I should’a been the one to take _her_ outta it!

KAFKA: I see… did you resent her for giving birth to you, bringing you into a life you were unhappy with?

KASADY: Who said I was unhappy? I was never _happier_ than I was back then! Every day I’d find a new thing to squish! Started out with ants, they’d always get into the food when Mom remembered to get some. So many of them ya’ could wipe them out with one stomp! Got boring real quick though. _Then_ I played ‘round with the rats- y’know some of them get their tails all tangled up? Same thing can happen with their intestines when ya’ split em open! But then _Fifi_ came along, trying to eat ‘em before I was done! Mom always loved that dog more than me! Even _I_ know that ain’t right! That’s why I had to get the drill and-

KAFKA: Yes, you described that in… great detail during our last session. Was this animal abuse the only thing that made you happy?

KASADY: How should I know? I didn’t try nothin’ else. It was fun, kept me busy. I get antsy when I ain’t busy. I get _real_ antsy nowadays...

KAFKA: I’d like to go back to your parents for a moment. It seems to me that your father, despite your actions and behavior, did truly love you-

(Kasady attempts to stand up, pulling at the restrains)

KASADY: Don’t talk to me about crap like that, doc! _Love_ ain’t nothin’ more than an excuse to do crazy shit! It’s a big ol’ scam! You see a guy who’s done way worse than me, enough to get him the death penalty, but if he goes says he did it outta _love_ ? Y’know what really makes me different? I don’t _need_ an excuse! I don’t _need_ to justify whatever I feel like doin’! That’s how life should be!

(a pause, while Kasady breathes heavily)

KAFKA: And you felt this way before the alien symbiote found you?

KASADY: Course I did! Red just made everything a lot easier. _She’s_ the only one-

KAFKA: She?

KASADY: Yeah, she! Ain't that what'cha call a lady?

KAFKA: I wasn't aware that symbiotes saw themselves as male or female.

KASADY: Well, now ya' are. And Red is the finest lady of 'em all!

KAFKA: I see. Carry on.

KASADY: Now wait a sec, what’d you just write down?

KAFKA: Just making a note of how… Red likes to be called. Please, carry on.

KASADY: Eh. Where was I… ah yeah! Red’s the only one who gets it! Maybe cause she’s been in my head, or maybe cause out in space they got it all figured out already. But she just knows. Doesn’t try and argue, or reason, or any shit like that. I feel like doin’ somethin’, she helps me do it. No question. Cause she _gets it_.

KAFKA: How would you describe your… relationship with her?

KASADY: ‘Relationship’? Er… well, there’s a word for it but I don’t remember it.

KAFKA: ‘Symbiotic’?

KASADY: That’s the one! Sim-Bye-A-Tick. Hehe, I like sayin’ that. Makes me sound smart, don’t it?

KAFKA: What does that word mean to you, Cletus?

KASADY: Means we’re two of a kind! She kills what I wanna kill, and I kill what she wants’a kill.

KAFKA: Would you say she influences you? Does she have a mind of her own? A distinct personality?

KASADY: Oh, she’s sassy alright. Especially when we gotta lay low. She don’t get the concept of downtime, see. Every minute without torture _is_ torture for her.

KAFKA: Do you miss her when you aren’t bonded with her?

KASADY: I don’t gotta. We’re never apart for long.

KAFKA: You don’t notice any withdrawal symptoms from being apart?

KASADY: Does wantin’ to tear some throats out count as a symptom?

KAFKA: Considering your base personality, that’s unlikely. Would you say… that you’re very fond of her?

KASADY: Put it this way, doc. If I’m in the same room as someone I start thinkin’ bout how to kill them within twenty seconds. Ten, if they’re jumpin’ round in spandex. But Red? I never get sick’a her. How could I? So yeah, I’d say I’m fond.

KAFKA: Would you say that you love her?

KASADY: Eh? I thought you got paid by the hour to listen, doc, I just told you five minutes ago that word don’t mean shit!

KAFKA: So you did say. Yet, from how you describe your symbiote, it sounds similar to the dynamic between partners.

KASADY: Course it does! We _are_ partners!

KAFKA: I mean _romantic_ partners.

KASADY: There ya’ go again babblin’ bullshit. Don’t use words I don’t understand, that’s a kind’a discrimination!

KAFKA: Did you not feel the same kind if partnership for the villain Shriek while you terrorised the city just a few years ago?

KASADY: How’d you know bout that?! I mean… no! _No!_ That… that wasn’t the same… that didn’t mean… we were just in it for the kill!

KAFKA: Much like how yourself and the symbiote are.

KASADY: I said that _ain’t the same fucking thing_ ! Red… she… Carnage don’t feel that shit! At all! I know because I _am_ Carnage!

KAFKA: Sounds like denial to me, Cletus. According to government reports, your symbiote even spawned while bonded to you, technically making you a-

(The patient continues fighting against the restraints, thrashing wildly)

KASADY: We don’t talk about that! We _never_ talk about that!

KAFKA: Is that because your negative experiences with your own parents make you adverse to the idea of being one?

KASADY: Shut up shut up you don’t know me! You don’t know us! Stop acting like there’s any sense to be made, it’s… really _pissing me off!_

 _(_ The patient succeeds in breaking the restraints)

KAFKA: Denial followed by anger, as expected. I think we’re onto something, Cletus, but I’m afraid our time is up.

KASADY: No no no _no!_ (At this point the patient begins trying to break the protective barrier between himself and Dr Kafka. Guards are dispatched to restrain him. Two are killed in the ensuing struggle.)

KAFKA: Thank you for your time, Cletus. I’ll see you same time next week.

KASADY: (unintelligible screaming of vague death threats and curses)

  
**_TRANSCRIPT ENDS_ **


End file.
